An Evil, Evil Pet
by imthepunchlord
Summary: Noctis wants to go bed. He's got an obstacle.


If there was any pet that Noctis wanted in his castle, it was a frog.

It was a perfect pet. Cute, cool, interesting, and just pretty easy going and friendly, so long as no one minded possibly getting peed on when picking it up. And they could jump so far! Who wouldn't want a frog? And yeah, they did have a frog, his kids wanted a pet and they all adored Rana, a little frog that he and his eldest Lumina picked together. Noctis thought Rana was going to be the last pet.

Or they would get more frogs if they kids really wanted another pet.

He did not expect, or was crazy with what his son wanted and what his wife decided to adopt.

And this situation just didn't help his opinion on this.

Before him, in his bed was Saevio, his messy pink flat from his recent bath, was putting Lightning's _dog_ to be bed.

On his side of the bed.

The large, intimidating doberman stared at him from where he laid on his side. His eyes were a strange purple, his fur a rare white. Odin she fondly called him when she found him, or more like when he found her. According to Lightning, the large doberman just stalked up to her, and wagged his long tail as he peered up with big purple eyes. Lightning didn't like to admit it, but she was charmed the instant she met his gaze.

"He's familiar," was all she said on the matter.

And she wasn't the only one.

All his kids adored Odin.

Lumina loved to hug that strong long neck. Saevio leant up against him all the time. And his sweet, little Averia, only child to inherit his dark hair, just loved to ride Odin. Or try too. The big doberman barely moved whenever the five year old clamored all over his back.

Everyone took kindly to Odin.

Except Noct.

Noct and Odin didn't particularly get along.

Those purple eyes followed Noctis everywhere he went, like he was some enemy to keep an eye on. And while Odin was the biggest pushover with his wife and kids, with him, there was some sort of... resentment. Odin didn't exactly growl or bare his teeth, but there was certainly some kind of attitude from the dog whenever Noctis was near.

It got a little worse whenever Odin saw him with Lightning.

Noctis swears he heard the dog snort in disgust around him.

Not that Lightning ever noticed.

"That was a sneeze Noct."

"That was _not_ a sneeze."

Either way, his charmed wife wasn't on his side. And neither were his kids.

He was alone in dealing with the hound.

And now here it was, staring at him with sharp purple eyes, letting his eight year old son, pull up covers and patting them around that powerful body, tucking him in like he was a sweet, cute little puppy.

 _Lies._

There was nothing sweet about this strange dog.

Only good thing was that he was a great guard dog.

They had any officials from the neighboring kingdoms, Odin was there, keeping the kids close and watching them like a hawk. That protection extended to the royal parents, with _him_ included on that, surprisingly. One time a sore Niflheim official came at him with ill intent, but before he could attack, there was Odin, his jaws clasped on that wrist and keeping that man from attacking, and held him till he was taken away.

Noctis tried to connect to the dog, really he did.

He offered him _Good boy_ but the dog simply stared and scoffed, trotting away and wagging at the excited praise he got from the kids and Light's relieved and proud smile.

Noctis grimaced at his bed, his eyes bleeding red while he stared back at the unimpressed dog, watching him back. As if to mock him, he set his head on _Noct's_ pillow.

Oh that was it.

Only his wife and kids were allowed to touch his pillow.

Clearing his throat, mindfully changing his eye color, he slipped closer to his bed, smiling.

Saevio looked up, smiling as he patted Odin's neck. "Hey Dad," his sweet son chirped.

"Saevio," he returned, eyes locked on Odin.

The dog stared back boldly, as if daring him.

Noctis narrowed his eyes.

 _This isn't your bed._

"Why is the dog in my bed?" he asked.

"Cause the maids' in my room," Saevio stated. Made sense, most of the staff were intimidated by the hound.

"And he couldn't be in either of your sisters' rooms because...?"

"Well, he freaks Rana out-"

Of course. Poor frog.

"And Avi is sleeping."

Aw, he'll have go peek in and see. Recently Averia doesn't like having people see her sleep for some reason. "It's pwivate!" the five year old snapped, stamping her feet as she glared up with little fierce green eyes that was just too cute Noctis had to struggle not to sweep her up in a hug. No matter how much he wanted too.

Though that would just make her agitation worse.

And she may hit.

Averia got her mother's bad habit of hitting when she was agitated.

He'd have to see if he could break that, especially since it was much too late for the queen.

"And," Saevio went on, "he wanted to sleep close to Mom." The young prince patted Odin's neck, like the dog actually did talk to him.

Noctis doubted that.

Breathing in, the king asked, "And, why my side of the bed?"

"He chose it."

Of course he did.

Manipulative, evil, cunning, fox in dog's clothes devil.

"Well, daddy wants to have a nap-"

"You can sleep on Mom's side," Saevio points out, staring at Noctis in pure curiosity. Mom really wouldn't mind.

"Yeah," the king agreed, "but I prefer my side of the bed." He wants the dog down.

The pale, green eyed, pink haired prince peered at Noct curiously. He glanced down at Odin, then back at his father. "But he's comfy," the young prince points out. To add to his statement, Odin gave a big yawn.

"But I want my side," Noctis insists.

Saevio hummed, rubbing his chin as he considered the king and the dog. Flashing him a big smile, the prince offered, "I can get you your pillow!"

Not exactly what he wanted.

Sighing, he picked Saevio up and set him on the ground, stating, "I don't want the dog on the bed. I'm going to sleep and he's going to have to get down."

Rebelliously, Odin rolled to his side, taking up _more_ space and staring at Noct with sly purple eyes, challenging him to do something.

Oh it was on.

"And you just can't nap with Odin?" Saevio asked.

"He kicks," Noctis said, ignoring Odin's growl and glare. The dog looked very insulted at the statement.

"No he doesn't," the prince reassured with a broad, "he sleeps with me, Lumi, and Avi all the time and he doesn't kick us. I'm sure you'd be fine!"

Odin snorted. Noctis frowned. Before he could reply, there was a small whistle. In an instant Odin jerked up and trotted off the bed, his tail wagging as he happily trotted towards his wife. Smiling, she ruffled his furry head, before turning to Saevio and jerking her head out. "Come Saevi, let leave dad to his nap. Arco and Valen are here to play."

"Oh finally!" Saevio exclaimed, rushing out to play with his friends. Amicitia brothers were always fun, though their older sister Era was always so grumpy, grumbling about how she didn't want to babysit. Why she would was beyond the prince. She never babysat them. Well, except her younger brothers, but him and his sisters? No, she never babysat them.

But the brothers were always cool.

Odin trotted after Saevio while Lightning slipped deeper into the room, raising a pink brow at her husband. "You really can't get along with him?" she mused.

"He starts it," he grumbled childishly.

Chuckling, she kissed the pout off his lips, letting their foreheads rest against each as he leant to her. "You enjoy your nap," she eased, "I'll watch the kids today."

He hummed, "So long as you join me later."

They both jerked when they heard a crash, and Arco worried, yet scolding yelp, "Valen!"while Saevio gave a wincing "Ooooooh."

Sighing, the Lucii queen gave her husband one more peck, promising, "Later," before slipping out to see the damage. Sighing, Noctis happily flopped onto his side of the bed, enjoy his pillow. There was a faint smell of dog but it was livable.

But what was not when he felt a flea hop into his messy dark hair.

It was decided right then and there.

Lightning didn't own a dog.

She owned a hellhound.

And it was going to get a huge ass bath.

* * *

 **Rana is Latin for frog.**

 **Valen and Arco are Fang/Gladio's kids, they both appeared in an earlier fic of mine called _Trouble_**


End file.
